dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man vs Superman
Spider-Man vs Superman is a DBX by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 1! Marvel vs DC Comics! Years Ago, Marvel and DC's poster boys had a bit of a tussle, While nobody won today they have their long-awaited rematch will finally be shown. (Thanks for the idea Peep! Here's his version ''https://one-minute-meelee-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Superman_vs_Spiderman) Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Battle Location: Metropolis (DC Comics) After Captain America vs The Flash! Spider-Man swung above the skyline, Attacking the flying fleet of attacking aliens with kicks and punches, sending their broken and bloody cadavers plummeting: While Spider-Man was up in the air he saw a brutal sight, Captain America, His hero's head being knocked off his shoulders by the Scarlet Speedster. "NO!" Spidey shouted as he catapulted himself towards Barry's way and with a haymaker to the head; Barry was on his knee leaving him open for a spin kick to the head, Snapping his neck like a twig. Spider-Man landed but was suddenly sent crashing to the floor by a hook to the head. "Killing Barry was your biggest mistake...Bug!" Superman spoke in an angered tone: "Maybe your friend should have thought about that before he killed Captain America!" Spider-Man retaliated before leapt forward with his left hand reeled ready to strike upon his Kryptonian target. Here we go! Spider-Man went for the kill. Leaping towards the Man of Steel and bashing him in the face with a left hook and spinning heel kick to Clark's cheek. All this damage was ineffective, As Superman just stood still soaking in all of Spider-Man's attempts of attack. "This is useless Spider-Man, Give up now and I might only break some of your bones" Superman growled as he continued getting assaulted: That was until Spider-Man had the idea to fire a strand of web to the concrete, And with all his might he pulled causing two large chunks of rock to pull right out of the ground. Superman looked down in shock before he was bashed in the head by an assault of rocks from both angles. Superman reeled in agony as he stumbled backwards in agony before he was bashed again by a barrage of attacks in spinning like manner as the slabs of rock slammed into his head and torso numerous times over, Chipping away at Superman's endurance and the rocks itself. Superman was finally sent crashing to the floor by a slam downwards. Superman weakly pushed himself off the floor and with one flick sent Spider-Man flying across the streets. Peter slammed across the floor for many feet before he finally stopped, Skidding across the floor with his right hand. "That all you got Undies on the outside" Spider-Man taunted as he narrowly avoided another assault by Superman. Spider-Man webbed Clark by his back and pulled him away. Spider-Man zipped onto Superman's back and attempted to knock him over, But only he was knocked over as Superman grabbed him by his back and flung him onto the floor face first. Spider-Man tried to recover but he was soon bashed into a car, Smashing it as he landed. "Give up Spider-Man its over!" Superman shouted as he fired a shot of his Heat Vision towards the weakened Spider-Man: Spider-Man just barely dodged the first three shots but the final one tore through his leg making him shout in agony. Superman capitalized by grabbing Spider-Man by his neck and stomach before flinging him onto the floor causing a small crater to be created as he moaned in agony from the impact. Spider-Man rolled away from Superman's oncoming assault, Peter leapt onto the wall behind him and webbed Superman by his face, Blocking his Heat Vision. Spider-Man grabbed a car, dragged it by his side and bashed it towards Superman's face: Clark attempted to block the attack but he was sent stumbling to the side. Spider-Man followed his next attack with another smack to the head nearly knocking the Kryptonian over as blood began bleeding from his head. Finally, Spider-Man had Supes on the ropes and he wasn't going to allow him to recover as he leapt back and charged like a bull with a flurry of brutal punches that made the Man of Steel reel in agony before he was finally sent crashing to the floor as Spidey bulldozed by: Leaving Superman mangled and defenceless on the floor. Superman weakly tried to push himself up from the floor but he was met by Spider-Man: Holding onto a Truck that seemed to be five times the height of Spidey himself, Superman had no time to react before Spider-Man slammed the truck onto the unconscious Kryptonian causing a large explosion that sent Spider-Man many feet away. Peter skidded across the floor by his feet before he looked back up and saw only a large wall of flames: Knowing Superman was gonna be there for a while, Spider-Man swung away from the scene looking for more Avengers to help fight against the Alien Force. DBX! Result The Winner is: Spider-Man! Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights